drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1977
1977 (MCMLXXVII) fue un año normal designado como: *El Año de la serpiente, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *4 de enero: las Cortes Españolas aprueban la Ley 17/1977, que permite que los nombres de pila de las personas puedan inscribirse en el Registro civil en cualquiera de las lenguas españolas. *7 de enero: en Calama (Chile) se funda el Club de Deportes Cobreloa. *7 de enero: en Checoslovaquia, un grupo de intelectuales da a conocer la llamada Carta 77, un documento en el que se exige al gobierno de Praga que respete los derechos humanos y civiles de los ciudadanos. *10 de enero: en el este de Zaire (actual República Democrática del Congo) erupciona el monte Nyiragongo. *17 de enero: en Utah, se fusila a Gary Gilmore, el primer reo ejecutado tras reinstaurarse la pena capital en Estados Unidos. *18 de enero: un grupo de científicos identifica una bacteria previamente desconocida como causa de la misteriosa enfermedad de los legionarios. *18 de enero: cerca de Sydney (Australia) sucede el peor accidente ferroviario de la historia de ese país: fallecen 83 personas. *18 de enero: en Bosnia y Herzegovina en un accidente de aviación fallecen el primer ministro de Yugoslavia, Džemal Bijedić, su esposa y otras seis personas. *19 de enero: en Miami nieva por primera y única vez en la historia. *20 de enero: en EE. UU., Jimmy Carter sucede a Gerald Ford como 39.º presidente. *23 de enero: se estrena la miniserie de televisión Raíces. *24 de enero: Matanza de Atocha. Un grupo ultraderechista (Alianza Apostólica Anticomunista) asesina a cinco abogados laboralistas de CCOO en la calle Atocha de Madrid. *29 de enero: en EE. UU. el actor Freddie Prinze muere por un balazo autoinfligido. *31 de enero: en París es inaugurado el Centro Nacional de Arte y Cultura Georges Pompidou por el presidente Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, sucesor de Pompidou. Febrero *2 de febrero: en India, el Partido del Congreso Nacional Indio, dirigido por Indira Gandhi, se escinde en dos facciones tras la dimisión del ministro de Agricultura. *3 de febrero: en Etiopía, Menghistu Hailé (vicepresidente del CAMP) realiza un golpe de Estado en el que es asesinado Teferi Benti (jefe de Estado). *6 de febrero: en Paraguay, un referéndum ratifica como presidente vitalicio al general golpista Alfredo Stroessner. *6 de febrero: en Zimbabue, guerrilleros rhodesianos asesinan a tiros a siete miembros de una misión. *7 de febrero: en Pakistán, Zulfikar Ali Bhutto obtiene la victoria en las elecciones legislativas. *9 de febrero: el Gobierno español ha establecido relaciones diplomáticas con la mayoría de los países del Este europeo. *11 de febrero: el Partido Comunista de España pide su legalización. *17 de febrero: la dirigente comunista La Pasionaria (1895-1989) solicita el pasaporte español. *18 de febrero: el Ministerio del Interior legaliza el Partido Socialista Obrero Español después de treinta y ocho años. *18 de febrero: el transbordador espacial de prueba Enterprise realiza su vuelo de bautismo montado sobre un avión Boeing 747. *18 de febrero: en Buenos Aires, el general Videla sale ileso de un atentado, al estallar una bomba junto a su avión en el momento en que despegaba del aeropuerto militar. *20 de febrero: en El Salvador, Carlos Humberto Romero es elegido presidente. *22 de febrero: la inscripción del Partido Comunista de España es denegada en el registro de asociaciones políticas. Marzo *10 de marzo: un grupo de astrónomos descubre anillos alrededor de Urano. *12 de marzo: en Chile, el dictador Augusto Pinochet decreta la disolución de todos los partidos políticos a excepción del Partido Nacional de Chile y otros de extrema derecha. *22 de marzo: España suspende las relaciones diplomáticas con Guinea Ecuatorial tras un ataque verbal de Francisco Macías Nguema al Gobierno y al rey. *27 de marzo: en Tenerife (Islas Canarias), dos Boeing 747 chocan en una pista de despegue brumosa. Mueren 583 personas (colisión de 1977 en Los Rodeos). Abril *1 de abril: en España se deroga la censura de prensa. *2 de abril: en el País Vasco se presenta al público por primera vez el partido político vasco Euskal Iraultzarako Alderdia (EIA), antecedente de Euskadiko Ezkerra (EE). *9 de abril: se legaliza el Partido Comunista de España. *19 de abril: en Ecuador empieza a transmitir su señal el canal de televisión Gamavisión. *30 de abril: en Buenos Aires las Madres de Plaza de Mayo inician su primera marcha frente a la Casa Rosada. Mayo *7 de mayo: en la XXII Edición de Eurovisión, celebrada en Londres, gana la canción L'oiseau et l'enfant, de Marie Miriam, en representación de Francia. *8 al 15 de mayo: "semana pro-amnistía": semana convocada en Euskal Herria para reclamar la amnistía, en que siete personas murieron por la represión. *14 de mayo: en Milán (Italia), durante las manifestaciones de protesta por el asesinato de Giorgiana Masi, un grupo sale armado de un supermercado que estaba siendo saqueado y abre fuego sobre los carabineros. *14 de mayo: Don Juan de Borbón renuncia a los derechos dinásticos de la Corona de España en favor de su hijo, el Juan Carlos. *25 de mayo: se estrena Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, inicio de la saga de la Guerra de las galaxias. Junio *15 de junio: primeras elecciones en España en 42 años, desde la época de la Segunda República. Fueron ganadas por la Unión de Centro Democrático (UCD). *20 de junio: en Alaska se construye el gran oleoducto Trans-Alaska Pipeline System, que atraviesa de sur a norte el estado. *27 de junio: Yibuti se independiza de Francia. Julio *17 de julio: en México inicia sus transmisiones la emisora de radio Stereo Cien. Agosto *3 de agosto: en EE. UU., la corporación Tandy anuncia su computadora TRS-80 modelo I. *4 de agosto: en EE. UU. El presidente Jimmy Carter firma la legislación para crear el Departamento de Energía. *10 de agosto: en Yonkers (Nueva York) la policía arresta al asesino serial David Berkowitz (el Hijo de Sam), después de un año de asesinatos. *12 de agosto: el transbordador espacial de prueba Enterprise despega de un avión Boeing 747 y realiza su planeo de bautismo hasta tierra. *15 de agosto: en EE. UU., el radiotelescopio The Big Ear (el gran oído), operado por la Universidad Estatal de Ohio como parte del proyecto SETI, recibe una señal de radio desde el espacio exterior. Este evento es bautizado «señal Wow» (debido a la exclamación «¡guau!» de un voluntario del programa). *15 de agosto: en Roma (Italia) Herbert Kappler se escapa del hospital militar en Caelian Hill. *16 de agosto: en EE. UU. fallece Elvis Presley de un ataque cardiaco agravado por el abuso de drogas. *16 de agosto: en Australia se forma el grupo de rock INXS. *20 de agosto: EE. UU. lanza su nave Voyager 2. Septiembre *5 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Voyager 1. *7 de septiembre: firma de los Tratados Torrijos-Carter por los cuales se transfiere progresivamente la soberanía del Canal de Panamá de Estados Unidos a Panamá. *11 de septiembre: en Barcelona, un millón de personas se manifiestan para pedir el retorno de las instituciones de autogobierno, con ocasión de la Diada (fiesta nacional de Cataluña). *15 de septiembre: en El Salvador se funda la Universidad "Dr. José Matías Delgado". *29 de septiembre: restauración de la Generalidad de Cataluña, a diferencia de las otras instituciones autonómicas de España no se esperó a después de la nueva Constitución española de 1978. Octubre *1 de octubre: en EE. UU., el futbolista brasilero Pelé juega su último partido profesional como miembro del equipo Cosmos de Nueva York. *13 de octubre: cuatro palestinos secuestran un vuelo de Lufthansa hacia Somalia y exigen la liberación de 11 miembros de la Facción del Ejército Rojo. *14 de octubre: David Bowie edita su álbum 'Héroes''. *17-18 de octubre: en Mogadiscio (Somalia) tropas del GSG 9 atacan el avión de pasajeros secuestrado y matan a 3 de los 4 secuestradores. *18 de octubre: en una prisión de Stammheim (Alemania), se suicidan tres miembros encarcelados de la Facción del Ejército Rojo (Andreas Baader, Gudrun Ensslin y Jan-Carl Raspe). *19 de octubre: en Mulhouse (Francia) es encontrado asesinado el empresario Hanns-Martin Schleyer, que había sido secuestrado por la Facción del Ejército Rojo. *20 de octubre: en las afueras de Gillsburg (Misisipi) mueren tres miembros de la banda de rock Lynyrd Skynyrd, tres días después de lanzar su álbum Street Survivors (sobrevivientes de la calle). *21 de octubre: se funda el Instituto Europeo de Patentes. *26 de octubre: en el distrito Merca (Somalia) se descubre el último caso de viruela. La OMS consideran esta fecha como el aniversario de la erradicación de este flagelo, el éxito más espectacular de la vacunación (y por extensión, de la ciencia). *28 de octubre: en Hong Kong, la policía destruye la sede de la Comisión Independiente contra la Corrupción de Hong Kong. *28 de octubre: en el Reino Unido, el grupo punk Sex Pistols lanza su disco Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols. *Octubre, fecha exacta desconocida: se estrena el sistema de videojuegos Atari 2600. Noviembre *1 de noviembre: Charlie Kowal descubre (2060) Quirón, el primero de los Centauros (asteroides externos al sistema solar). *2 de noviembre: la peor tormenta de la historia de Atenas causa caos y mata a 38 personas. *6 de noviembre: se rompe la represa Kelly Barnes, ubicada río arriba del colegio bíblico Toccoa Falls Bible College, cerca de Toccoa (Georgia. Mueren 39 personas. *8 de noviembre: en Vergina (Egas) (en la región griega de Macedonia), el arqueólogo griego Manolis Andrónicos descubre la tumba de Filipo II de Macedonia. *9 de noviembre: el presidente egipcio Anwar Sadat se convierte en el primer líder árabe que visita oficialmente Israel al encontrarse con el primer ministro israelí Menachem Begin, en búsqueda de un acuerdo de paz. *22 de noviembre: la empresa British Airways inaugura el servicio regular del avión supersónico Concorde entre Londres y Nueva York. *22 de noviembre: en EE. UU. se conectan los tres primeros nodos de ARPAnet, lo que finalmente se convertirá en internet. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: primer vuelo del avión espía Have Blue, de la Lockheed, precursor del F-117A Nighthawk. *4 de diciembre: en Tanjung Kupang (Johor, Malasia) el vuelo 653 de Malaysia Airlines es secuestrado y se estrella, matando a los 100 pasajeros y tripulantes. *4 de diciembre: un millón y medio de andaluces salieron a la calle para pedir una autonomía en pie de igualdad con el resto de los pueblos de España. *4 de diciembre: en la República Centroafricana, el presidente Jean-Bédel Bokassa se autocorona emperador. *13 de diciembre: en el aeropuerto regional Evansville Dress, un chárter DC-3 que lleva el equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Evansville hacia Nashville (Tennessee), se estrella en la lluvia y una densa niebla unos 90 segundos después de despegar. Mueren 29 personas, incluyendo 14 miembros del equipo y su entrenador Bob Watson. *16 de diciembre: la empresa de televisión CBS emite por primera vez la producción de Mikhail Baryshnikov de la suite Cascanueces (de Chaikovski), adaptada de su versión para el escenario. Sin fecha conocida *En Heidelberg, el artista y científico alemán Gunther von Hagens crea por vez primera el método de preservación de material biológico: la plastinación. Nacimientos Enero *1 de enero: Hasan Salihamidžić, futbolista bosnio. *3 de enero: Lee Bowyer, futbolista inglés. *4 de enero: Irán Castillo, actriz mexicana. *6 de enero: [[Héctor de Miguel|Héctor de Miguel, Quequé]], humorista español. *13 de enero: Orlando Bloom, actor británico. *14 de enero: Narain Karthikeyan, piloto indio de Fórmula 1. *17 de enero: Fredrik Eklund, actor pornográfico sueco. *22 de enero: Hidetoshi Nakata, futbolista japonés. *28 de enero: Andrés Neuman, escritor hispano-argentino. *28 de enero: Takuma Satō, piloto japonés de Fórmula 1. Febrero *2 de febrero: Shakira, cantante y compositora colombiana. *3 de febrero: Daddy Yankee, cantante puertorriqueño. *7 de febrero: Mariusz Pudzianowski, strongman polaco. *11 de febrero: Mike Shinoda, cantante estadounidense de Linkin Park y Fort Minor *22 de febrero: James Blunt, cantante inglés. *24 de febrero: Alberto Valdivia Baselli, escritor peruano. Marzo *2 de marzo: Chris Martin, cantante vocalista de Coldplay. *3 de marzo: Ronan Keating, cantante irlandés. *28 de marzo: Devon, actriz porno estadounidense. Abril *9 de abril: Gerard Way, cantante estadounidense de My Chemical Romance. *9 de abril: Gloria Ríos, cantante española. *14 de abril: Sarah Michelle Gellar, actriz estadounidense. *17 de abril: Sizzla, cantante de reggae jamaicano. *19 de abril: Enrique Mesías, cantante peruano. *19 de abril: Carla Conte, actriz y conductora argentina. *23 de abril: John Cena, actor, cantante y luchador profesional estadounidense. *26 de abril: Enrique Gato, director de cine de animación español. *26 de abril: Carmen Ariza, cantante lírica española. *26 de abril: Tom Welling, actor y ex-modelo estadounidense. Mayo *10 de mayo: Nick Heidfeld, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. *13 de mayo: Samantha Morton, actriz inglesa. *16 de mayo: Emiliana Torrini, cantante islandesa. *19 de mayo: Natalia Oreiro, actriz y cantante uruguaya. *26 de mayo: Luca Toni, futbolista italiano. Junio *12 de junio: Nicolás Vazquez, actor argentino. *14 de junio: Francesca Guillen, actriz mexicana. *27 de junio: Raúl González, futbolista español. Julio *1 de julio: Liv Tyler, actriz estadounidense. *1 de julio: Verónica Sánchez, actriz española. *2 de julio: Enrique Fernando Ortiz Moruno, futbolista español. *5 de julio: Nicolas Kiefer, tenista alemán. *5 de julio: Royce Da 5'9", rapero estadounidense. *15 de julio: Ray Toro, guitarrista principal de My Chemical Romance. Agosto *1 de agosto: Domingo López Chaves, torero español. *3 de agosto: Óscar Pereiro, ciclista español. *10 de agosto: Luciana Aymar, jugadora de hockey sobre hierba argentina. *17 de agosto: Thierry Henry, futbolista francés. *17 de agosto: Tarja Turunen soprano finlandesa. *26 de agosto: Amaia Montero, cantante, productora y compositora española. *27 de agosto: Deco, futbolista brasileño-portugués. *30 de agosto: Norkys Batista, actriz venelozana. *31 de agosto: Jeff Hardy, luchador profesional. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: David Albelda, futbolista español. *3 de septiembre: Miguel Ángel Biaggio, actor mexicano. *9 de septiembre: Soulja Slim, rapero estadounidense. *4 de septiembre: Nenad Mirosavljevic, futbolista croata. *13 de septiembre: Daisuke Tsuda, cantante japonés. Octubre *1 de octubre: Claudia Palacios, periodista y presentadora colombiana. *5 de octubre: Ángel Martín, cómico, guionista, actor y presentador de televisión español. *17 de octubre: Gabriel Merlino, músico argentino *20 de octubre: Leila Josefowicz, violinista canadiense. Noviembre *5 de noviembre: Brittney Skye, actriz porno estadounidense. *16 de noviembre: Maggie Gyllenhaal, actriz estadounidense. *25 de noviembre: Guillermo Cañas, tenista argentino. *26 de noviembre: Alan Ledesma, actor mexicano.(m. 2008) Diciembre *7 de diciembre: Roma Zver', cantante ruso. *17 de diciembre: Arnaud Clément, tenista francés. *29 de diciembre: Katherine Moennig, actriz estadounidense. Fallecimientos Enero *14 de enero: Anais Nin, escritora franco-estadounidense. *14 de enero: Peter Finch, actor británico. *14 de enero: sir Anthony Eden, político británico. *21 de enero: Sandro Penna, escritor italiano. *23 de enero: Óscar Hurtado, escritor cubano. *24 de enero: Francisco Javier Sauquillo, abogado español. Febrero *27 de febrero: John Dickson Carr, escritor estadounidense. Marzo *4 de marzo: Andrés Caicedo, escritor colombiano. *5 de marzo: Tom Pryce, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. *18 de marzo: José Carlos Pace, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. *25 de marzo: Nunnally Johnson, guionista, productor y director de cine estadounidense. *26 de marzo: Justiniano Marina (76), patriarca rumano (n. 1901). *27 de marzo: Eve Meyer, playmate de la revista Playboy. Abril *11 de abril: Jacques Prévert, poeta y guionista francés. *28 de abril: Ricardo Cortez (78), actor y latin lover judío vienés de cine mudo. Mayo *5 de mayo: Ludwig Erhard, político alemán, canciller federal (1963-1966). *9 de mayo: James Jones, escritor estadounidense. *10 de mayo: Joan Crawford, actriz estadounidense. Junio *3 de junio: Roberto Rossellini, cineasta italiano. *3 de junio: Archibald Vivian Hill, fisiólogo británico, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1922. *8 de junio: Francisco Elías Rueda, cineasta español. *16 de junio: Werner von Braun, ingeniero espacial alemán. Julio *2 de julio: Vladimir Nabokov, escritor ruso-estadounidense. Agosto *3 de agosto: Makarios, arzobispo ortodoxo y presidente chipriota (1960-1977) (n. 1913). *4 de agosto: Edgar Douglas Adrian, fisiólogo británico, Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1932. *4 de agosto: Ernst Bloch, filósofo alemán. *4 de agosto: Antonio Machín, cantante cubano. *16 de agosto: Elvis Presley cantante y actor estadounidense. *19 de agosto: Groucho Marx, actor y humorista estadounidense. Septiembre *16 de septiembre: Maria Callas, soprano griega. Octubre *3 de octubre: Tay Garnett, director estadounidense. *14 de octubre: Bing Crosby, actor estadounidense. Noviembre *14 de noviembre: Obie Trice, músico estadounidense. Diciembre *19 de diciembre: Jacques Tourneur, director de cine franco-estadounidense. *24 de diciembre: Juan Velasco Alvarado, presidente de Perú (1968-1975). *25 de diciembre: Charles Chaplin, actor y director británico. *26 de diciembre: Howard Hawks, cineasta estadounidense. Arte y literatura Premio Cervantes *Alejo Carpentier. Premio Planeta *Ganador: Jorge Semprún: Autobiografía de Federico Sánchez. *Finalista: Ángel Palomino: Divorcio para una virgen rota. Premio Nadal *José Asenjo Sedano, por su novela Conversación sobre la guerra. Publicaciones *Richard Bach publica Ilusiones. *Colleen McCullough publica The thorn birds Deporte Atletismo *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta': celebrado en San Sebastián. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1: **Campeonato de pilotos: :# Niki Lauda 72 pts. :# Jody Scheckter 55 pts. :# Mario Andretti 47 pts. **Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari 114 pts. :# Lotus-Ford 67 pts. :# McLaren-Ford 65 pts. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally: **''Piloto'': Sandro Munari. **''Copiloto'': Silvio Maiga. Baloncesto *Eurobasket: : Yugoslavia. : Unión Soviética. : Checoslovaquia. *Copa de Europa: Maccabi Elite 78: Mobilgirgi Varese 77, en Belgrado, Yugoslavia. *NBA: **''Playoffs: Portland Trail Blazers venció en la final a Philadelphia 76ers por 4-2. **''MVP de la Temporada: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (Los Angeles Lakers). **Rookie del Año: Adrian Dantley (Buffalo Braves). **Entrenador del Año'': Tom Nissalke (Houston Rockets). *Copa Korac: Ginebra (Suiza). Jugoplastika Split 87: Fortitudo Alco 84. *Liga ACB: Real Madrid. *Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Real Madrid. Balonmano *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: Steaua Bucarest: CSKA Moscú 21-20. *Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: MAI Moskow venció al SC Magdeburg en la final. *División de Honor: CB Calpisa. Béisbol *Juego de la Estrellas: La Liga Nacional se impuso a la Liga Americana. Don Sutton se hizo con el MVP del partido. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia: # Bernard Thévenet. # Hennie Kuiper. # Lucien Van Impe. *Vuelta ciclista a España: # Freddy Maertens. # Miguel María Lasa. # Klaus Peter Thaler. *Giro de Italia: # Michel Pollentier. # Francesco Moser. # Gianbattista Baronchelli. *Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta' : Francesco Moser. : Dietrich Thurau. : Franco Bitossi. *'Milán-San Remo: Jan Raas. *Tour de Flandes: Roger De Vlaeminck. *París-Roubaix: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Amstel Gold Race: Jan Raas. *Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Bernard Hinault. *Campeonato de Zúrich: Francesco Moser. *París-Tours: Joop Zoetemelk. *Giro de Lombardía: Gianbattista Baronchelli. *Burdeos-París: Herman Van Springel. *Critérium Nacional: Jean Chassang. *Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Gerrie Knetemann. *Dauphiné Libéré: Bernard Hinault. *Subida a Montjuic: Bernard Thévenet. *'Flecha Valona': Francesco Moser. *'Gran Premio Navarra': Vicente López Carril. *'Clásica de Amorebieta': Vicente López Carril. *'Gante-Wevelgem': Bernard Hinault. *'Gran Premio de Plouay': Jacques Bossis. *'Gran Premio de las Naciones': Bernard Hinault. *'Midi Libre': Wladimiro Panizza. *'Milán-Turín': Rik Van Linden. *'Omloop Het Volk': Freddy Maertens. *'París-Niza': Freddy Maertens. *'Semana Catalana': Enrique Cima. *'Subida a Arrate': Carlos Ocaña. *'Tirreno-Adriático': Roger de Vlaeminck. *'Tour de Romandía': Gianbattista Baronchelli. *'Volta a Cataluña': Freddy Maertens. *'Vuelta a Aragón': Javier Nazabal. *'Vuelta a Asturias': Vicente López-Carril. *'Vuelta a La Rioja': Rafael Ladrón de Guevara. *'Vuelta al País Vasco': José Antonio González Linares. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones *'Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20': La Unión Soviética venció en los penaltis a México por 7-6, después de empatar a 2 durante el encuentro. Campeonatos internacionales *'Copa Intercontinental': Boca Juniors. *'Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF': América. *'Copa Libertadores de América': Boca Juniors. *'Copa de Europa': Liverpool. *'Copa de la UEFA': Juventus. *'Supercopa de Europa': Liverpool. Campeonatos nacionales *'Argentina': **''Torneo Metropolitano: River Plate. **Torneo Nacional: Independiente. **Primera B: Club Atlético Estudiantes. *'Alemania: **''1. Bundesliga'': Borussia Mönchengladbach. *Brasil: **''Serie A'': São Paulo. *Chile: **''Primera División de Chile'': Unión Española. *Colombia: **''Fútbol Profesional Colombiano'': Junior. *Costa Rica: **''Primera División'': Deportivo Saprissa. *Ecuador: **''Serie A'': El Nacional. *España: **''Primera División: Atlético de Madrid. **Segunda División: Sporting de Gijón. **Copa del Rey'': Betis. *Francia: **''Ligue 1'': Nantes. *Inglaterra: **''First Division'': Liverpool. *Italia: **''Serie A'': Juventus. *México: **''Primera División'': Pumas de la UNAM. *Países Bajos: **''Eredivisie'': Ajax Amsterdam. *Paraguay: **''Primera División'': Cerro Porteño. *Perú: **''Liga Peruana de Fútbol'': Alianza Lima. *Uruguay: **''Primera División'': Nacional. *Venezuela: **''Primera División'': Portuguesa FC. Trofeos *Bota de Oro: Dudu Georgescu. *Balón de Oro africano: Tarak Dhiab. Fútbol americano *Super Bowl: Raiders Golf *US Open: Hubert Green. *Masters de Augusta: Tom Watson. *British Open: Tom Watson. *Campeonato de la PGA: Lanny Wadkins. Motociclismo *500cc: Barry Sheene. *'350cc': Takazumi Katayama. *'250cc': Mario Lega. *'125cc': Pier Paolo Bianchi. *'50cc': Ángel Nieto. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia (enero)': Roscoe Tanner y Kerry Melville Reid. *'Abierto de Australia (diciembre)': Vitas Gerulaitis y Evonne Goolagong. *'Roland Garros': Guillermo Vilas y Mima Jausovec. *'Wimbledon': Björn Borg y Virginia Wade. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos': Guillermo Vilas y Chris Evert. *'WTA Tour Championships': Chris Evert. *'Tennis Masters Cup': Jimmy Connors. *'Copa Davis': Australia. *'Copa Federación': Estados Unidos. Cine Estrenos Febrero *1 de febrero: Suspiria de Darío Argento. *25 de febrero: El castañazo de George Roy Hill. Marzo *19 de marzo: Eraserhead de David Lynch. Abril *20 de abril: Annie Hall de Woody Allen. Mayo *19 de mayo: Los caraduras de Hal Needham *25 de mayo: ''Star Wars de George Lucas. Junio *15 de junio: Un puente lejano de Richard Attenborough. *22 de junio: ''Los Rescatadores de Disney. Julio *7 de julio: La espía que me amó de James Bond. Septiembre *22 de septiembre: Eric, oficial de la reina de Paul Verhoeven. Octubre *2 de octubre: ''Julia de Fred Zinnemann. *16 de octubre: ''Equus (película) de Sidney Lumet. Noviembre *14 de noviembre: ''Paso decisivo de Herbert Ross. *15 de noviembre: Encuentros en la tercera fase de Steven Spielberg. *30 de noviembre: La chica del adiós de Herbert Ross. Diciembre *14 de diciembre: Fiebre del sábado noche de John Badham. *26 de diciembre: ABBA The Movie de Lasse Hallström. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar *Mejor Película: Annie Hall de Woody Allen. *Mejor Director: Woody Allen por Annie Hall. *Mejor Actor: Richard Dreyfuss por La chica del adiós. *Mejor Actriz: Diane Keaton por Annie Hall. *Mejor Actor de Reparto: Jason Robards por Julia. *Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Vanessa Redgrave por Julia. *Mejor Guión Original: Annie Hall de Woody Allen y Marshall Brickman. Premios Globo de Oro *Mejor película (drama): Rocky. *Mejor película (comedia o musical): Ha nacido una estrella. *Mejor director: Sidney Lumet por Un mundo implacable. *Mejor actor (drama): Peter Finch por Un mundo implacable. *Mejor actor (comedia o musical): Kris Kristofferson por Ha nacido una estrella. *Mejor actriz (drama): Faye Dunaway por Un mundo implacable. *Mejor actriz (comedia o musical): Barbra Streisand por Ha nacido una estrella. *Mejor guión: Un mundo implacable de Paddy Chayefsky. *Mejor serie (drama): Hombre rico, hombre pobre. *Mejor serie (comedia o musical): Barney Miller. Música Publicaciones *ABBA: The Album *AC/DC: Let There Be Rock *Aerosmith: Draw The Line *Billy Joel: The Stranger *Blondie: Plastic Letters *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Exodus *Boney M: Love For Sale *Camilo Sesto: Rasgos *Camilo Sesto: Entre amigos *Camilo Sesto: Look in the eye *Dire Straits: Dire Straits (álbum) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Works, Vol. 1 *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Works, Vol. 2 *Fleetwood Mac: Rumours *Genesis: Wind & Wuthering *Kiss: Alive II *Kiss: Love Gun *Los Chichos: Son ilusiones *Miguel Bosé: Linda *Queen: News of the World *Richard Clayderman: Richard Clayderman *Rush: A Farewell to Kings *Scorpions: Taken by Force *Supertramp: Even in the Quietest Moments *Status Quo: Rockin’ All Over The World *Television: Marquee Moon *The Clash: The Clash *The Jam: In The City *The Jam: This Is the Modern World *The Ramones: Leave Home *The Ramones: Rocket to Russia *Sex Pistols: Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols *Triana: Hijos del agobio *Uriah Heep - Firefly *Uriah Heep - Innocent Victim *Veneno: Veneno Premio Ernst von Siemens *Herbert von Karajan (director de orquesta alemán). Televisión Premios Nobel *'Física': Philip Warren Anderson, Sir Nevill Francis Mott y John Hasbrouck van Vleck. *'Química': Ilya Prigogine. *'Medicina': Roger Guillemin, Andrew V. Schally y Rosalyn Yalow. *'Literatura': Vicente Aleixandre. *'Paz': Amnistía Internacional. *'Economía': Bertil Ohlin y James Meade. Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1970